


She cried.

by PoliticalFanfic



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalFanfic/pseuds/PoliticalFanfic
Summary: Takes place 4 weeks after Reagan was shot.





	1. He didn't call

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling, grammar, and/or repeated words. I highly recommend not writing fanfic on your phone. BTW, if you guys like it, I'll add chapter 2. Should be easy since it's already prewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The takes place 4 weeks after Reagan was shot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or gore any spelling, grammar, and or repeated words. I highly recommended not fanfic on your phone. BTW, if you guys would like, I'll add a chapter 2.Should be easy since it's already prewritten.

She couldn't believe he didn't call. "How could he!" She thought.

She knew they had a battle of words the last time they had spoken. Before he was shot... she had told him to never call again. She regretted it instantly, but did he honestly think she never wanted to hear from him?

She had been worried sick. She didn't know if he were dead. Of course she knew he wasn't... but part of her still worried. Normally had it been any one else she would have just sent a letter detailing her get well wishes, but dammit she was going to see him. She was going to leave and didn't give a damn if the entire world knew. She got up from her desk and grabbed the phone.

"Helen? Yes, I need you contact the Reagan administration. I will be making a trip to make sure President Reagan is recovering well."

"Yes, Mrs. Prime Minster. I will contact you once I'm informed."

"Thank you, dear." Margaret spoke, hanging up the phone before Helen, her secretary, could even respond.


	3. Why didn't she call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't call... he was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I gotta a couple likes. Thought I might as well release chapter 2.

It had been 4 weeks since he had been shot. She hadn't even called. I mean, it wasn't like they were married. They had something. It wasn't what most would call a relationship, it was something though. He wouldn't deny his attraction to Margaret... or Maggie as he preferred to call her. To be truthful, he was a little bit hurt that she didn't even send a letter.. nothing. He knew they're fight, it was stupid. All his fault. They had words back in forth before. They always had. 

This time he took it to far. He wanted to phone her, but would she even want to talk to him? She practically told him to never. He thought she would care. He had been shot, almost killed... and she didn't even care to at least contact him?

He'd much rather be at the White House, but he wasn't going to complain. The doctor had strongly advised he take some much needed time off. 

He'd been working here and there at Camp David. Mostly dealing with little things. He was strongly advised not to do anything that would take a strain on him. Of course he had ignored the doctor orders a few times and had now been doing back breaking work. 

For starters, chopping wood proved to be a harder task. Especially after you've only had 4 weeks to recover. Maybe it would be best to take a break. 

Going inside he took a bath he had been dying for ages to have. It didn't last long when secret service knocked on the door.

"Mr. president, the prime Minster of the United Kingdom is here to see you."

"She came?" he thought.

"Well.. umm.. I'll be out in a minute. Inform Magg- I mean, um, Miss Thatcher that I will be out in a moment. 

He hurried out of the bath almost tripping. Looking in the mirror he wanted to look his best. I mean, not for Margaret. Maybe, but he would never say so. 

Maybe a shave would be good. It had been 2 days. "Dammit" he whispered. His electric razor overcharged. Scurrying around the bathroom he found nothing of use to help his problem. I guess he'd have to sport a nice bit of scruff. 

He practically drenched himself in old spice. He always did. The question now was, what could he wear? Something casual...

There he stood in the mirror, black slim fitting dress pants, plaid shirt with a navy blue sweater over it, and his hair nicely greased back as always.


	3. The arrival...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got a few more likes. Thought I would release chapter 3 for you guys.

She had just arrived. She sat still waiting silently for Ronald in what appeared to be his office. She knew it was his... memory's flashed back of them there... 

Every second seemed like hours. Before she didn't care... but now? She was nervous. A man who she always had the upper hand on... now felt.. different. After all, she plainly told him she never wanted to hear from him. 

The secret service agent interrupted her thought process,

"He'll be down shortly, Mrs. Prime Minister."

"Thank you." She said in a dismissing tone. 

Slightly less bluntly then she would have normally done. 

The secret service agent quickly left to guard the outside gates of Camp David. 

She glanced in the mirror on the wall checking to make sure her make up looked ok. Not for Ronald, but for her... At least she would try to convince herself of that. 

All she could think about was him. She had for 4 weeks. They're call.... it was all because she had stupidly turned him down. 

They had fought at the dinner Ronald had hosted in the White House. She left, he called, and they fought... twice. He had practically revealed his feelings for her... He had in the past physically... this time he expressed it to her... openly... She tried to tell herself those long ago nights with him were just a drunken night for both them. She told him this. She knew it wasn't true and he knew it as well. 

She say could see how hurt he was after she had told him it to his face. She had lied to him. 

The truth was... she was afraid. She never had anyone call her, check on her, write her weekly... dance with her... make her laugh... or make her fall in love... She was afraid, so she denied him. 

"Mag-" he had to stop himself. "Madam Prime Minster." He said. 

She was so in thought she hadn't even noticed that he had walked in. 

She got up from her seat. 

"Ronald.", taking the slightly less formal tone. Still not wanting to call him Ron. 

 

"I came to you see if you were recovering well." She said, not being able to look him in the eye. 

"I'm fine, Margaret." making his way over to the other side of the desk. 

"Well, I wouldn't know since you didn't even bother to call me." She instantly regretted saying it.

This anger him. How could she act like the victim? "Well, Margaret, you didn't call either and last I remember you told me to never call again." 

"You honestly think I meant that?"

"It sounded pretty clear when you told me. By the way, the phone works both ways Margaret!" now beginning to slightly leaning over the desk facing her.

"For your information, I did call and they told me I couldn't speak to you!"

"How is that my problem?" He stated out of anger.

She slapped him. 

"Ow!" 

What had she done... 

"I.." she paused. 

"I didn't mean... I think it's best if I go." 

She desperately tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't.

His anger left him. He wanted to comfort her. 

"Wait, Margaret!" He said grabbing her by the arm.

"Let me go Ronald!" 

"Margaret please." he said out of frustration.

"Let me go!", now beginning to pry at his hand hoping to release it from her arm.

"Margaret... Maggie..."he spoke. 

Why did he have to call me Maggie? She was fighting back the tears, but her tone revealed all. 

"Please don't do this to me Ronald."

The tears were now slightly flowing. He couldn't stand to see her cry. His anger all gone.

He embraced her lovingly from behind. His chin resting on her head. She turned facing him, only to hold him tighter. 

"I thought you were dead.." she whispered through her tears.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Maggie..." he breathed.

"Why? It's all my fault. I never meant to say or do any of those things...."

"It's not your fault Maggie. I shouldn't had even started the entire thing. It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. Truth is, I was afraid... I was afraid to love you back." 

He looked at her, "Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes, Ronald. More than you realize." She said with a little chuckle. It made him smile. He loved her laugh. 

"I love you too. I'm afraid you already know that." He said with a chuckle back. 

After her tears subsided, they finally let go. She didn't quite look at him. Tilting her chin up with his hand he brushed his lips to hers, which she returned back. 

The End.


End file.
